This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to learn more about albumin levels in children with and children without diabetes. Albumin is a protein that is eliminated in the urine. In some conditions, like kidney problems or diabetes, the amount of albumin in the urine increases. This study will measure the concentration of albumin in the urine of children with diabetes and in children without diabetes.